Space Marine Corp
Details Short Name: SMC Role: Galactic Military Force Wealth: Rolling in it (153,000,000+) Net Worth: 318,000,000+ Power: Ascendant to Superpower Home Sector: Vulcara 379 Home Base: SMC HighCom Command Ships: Python, Anaconda, Boa Personality: Honorable/Aggressive Military Percentage: 60% Economic Percentage: 40% Major Allies: Frontier, Lionheart, Titan, Crest, Axis, Phoenix, Banshee, Duke, Echo, Storm, Wolf, Gamma, Merlin, Yeoman, Jaguar, Bear, Empire, Proton, Epsilon, Atlas, Astral, Apollo, Sierra, Hound, Coldsteel, AGS, ACI, Pioneer, NTEF, Zion, and possibly SOM(if allowed) Major Enemies: Lynx, Aurora, Corona, Dominion, Prophet, Azure, Fang, Talon, Eagle, Falcon, Firelight, Sabre Possible Enemies: Precision, Sioux, Colt, Yeoman, and maybe Gamma "What do we serve for?" "HONOR!" "What do we fight for?" "JUSTICE!" "What is our purpose?" "TO SERVE FOR HONOR AND FIGHT FOR JUSTICE!!" "Darn right Marines!" --Admiral Standford and the Marines of the SMC History: With the backing of the major factions, the Space Marine Corp grew into power as the primary military force in the galaxy, fighting off rebels and pirates, with military outposts and fleets of ships in nearly every sector, and battle groups of one Ares destroyer, two Thunder-Xs and four Flyer-Xs patrolling the entire galaxy, shipyards continuously produced war ships and combat vessels, but the SMC also created a strong economic background, with convoys of escorted freighters, which made a steady income and the continuous construction of ships and stations became possible, soon, the SMC became the ultimate naval force in the entire galaxy. With contracts including the Ares Combat Industry, Titan Foundries, and Pioneer Research, the SMC became supremely more powerful than ever, Pioneer improved the SMC's technology, while Titan and the ACI developed and mass produced ship designs that mainly centered on military use, some even from Astral Galactic Security or the ACI themselves. Delta Company and Omega Industries sprung as large, powerful divisions of the SMC, Delta managed all production, designs, and operations regarding military, while Omega dealt with all designs, research, advancements, and expeditions concerning science and economy, and even the occasional ancient alien artifact, which they studied and analyzed before handing it over to Delta for them to make some military use out of it, after, of course, Omega used the information gathered about these artifacts to improve the SMC's technology. Eventually, Omega, under the close supervision of Delta, was enlisted for recon and surveillance purposes, like an agency that watched closely at things, keeping a close eye on security, as well as monitoring possible threats, they even completely stopped the production, transportation, and selling of the illegal drug Impulse. They also either destroy or enlist freelancers and bounty hunters, although they usually don't mind nor care about scavengers, mainly because they clean up after a battle, they sometimes use them for target practice instead of a nearby asteroid, or destroy them because they might take cargo that may be of some use or value to the SMC, such as flares or missiles, or even if they attacked a ship for their specific cargo, possibly something they are carrying, and a scavenger came along to snatch it away. Soon after the first apex of the SMC's power and strength, Delta encountered a hostile, advanced alien civilization intent on invading and destroying the entire galaxy, Delta quickly reacted with extreme military precision, securing all sectors and strengthening the SMC's defenses, although they never actually mentioned about this encounter, until alien forces overran defenses in the sectors Terekos and Kronullys, hundreds of ships and stations perished in an attempt to hinder the enemy forces, this was when an Omega Hornet-X spotted the conflict and nearly reported the sighting to SMC HighCom, but Delta took over and handled the explanation for the reason why so many ships were being redirected from both DefCom and OffCom to secure the outer sectors, as well as so many resources for defenses and stations along the emergency borders newly established by Delta. The SMC diverted all ships, resources and concentration on the invading alien forces, and were successful in holding them back, but Omega, luckily, kept an eye on the mid-rim sectors, in between the outer rim and inner core sectors, where they noticed increased activity, rebels and pirates were massing their forces, preparing them for a fight, and more ships and stations began to rise, but Omega defended against the rebellious uprising, pushing them back until on the offensive, then the aliens pressed harder, and nearly broke through to Malokus, a mid/outer rim sector, since Omega was fighting the rebels, which nearly gained a foothold on the inner core sectors, such as Soliedae, Zetol, and Citis. Omega eventually discovered an ancient alien artifact far out past from where the invading alien forces were attacking, and after intense study and analysis, they identified it as a portal of some sort, which they finally figured out how to activate, and sent a fleet to the other side in an attempt to make contact and bring back more advanced alien technology. The fleet returned, bringing with it the expected tech, as well as a cache of advanced ancient alien ships and station debris, which Omega quickly got to work and put them to use, extracting and adapting more advanced technology and sending it to Delta to refit their ships with. The fleet claimed that the portal led to someplace far away, where there were fresh resources waiting to be excavated, so Omega sent another massive expedition, supervised and funded by Delta. The forces set up large military and industrial bases on the other side, beginning to mine special and rare materials very scarcely found back home, some of them were even completely unknown, the most valuable and powerful was Nuetronium, a substance able to power a ships systems and reinforce its armor to amazing quantities, the next important mineral found was Ridonium, extremely explosive and used as an efficient fuel, it was what caused the first Armageddon bombs to be so powerful and devastating, it was scarcely found in their galaxy, and whatever was, was used for the bombs. Delta quickly took to this opportunity, and refitted all their ships with the new resources and advanced technology, but doing so, they had to recall ships from the frontlines, which weakened their outer defenses and made an opening for the invading aliens, now becoming known as the Phantoms because they seemed to come out of nowhere and from all directions, to push deeper into SMC space. At the same time, a conspiracy spread into Omega and infected nearly half of the corporation, the source was identified as all the rebellions and revolutionaries that fought for freedom and independence, Naupus, Citis, and Zetol became overrun, and laid siege to Soliedae, Malokus, and Cleodara, the last three being important sectors, and the first three being connected to them, Delta immediately attacked the Corrupt Omega and tried to retake the besieged sectors, with the SMC's military stretched thin, it took a lot of effort, but 5 Ares destroyers swept the sectors and cleansed them of the corruption, the conspiracy still continued, beginning to call themselves the Tango Rebellion, however, but the SMC remained strong through all the horrifying bloodshed and overwhelming destruction, including the second battle of Soliedae... Far in the fringes of known space, beyond the galactic plane, the SMC constructed a heavily defended research lab, and have begun work on Project Armageddon, a technologically advanced and militarily superior super-weapon capable of devastating mass destruction on a galactic scale. (for reference, consider the Forerunner's Halo Array from 'Halo') The reason was to destroy the invading alien forces and regain control over the galaxy, they detonated two of the first prototypes in the sectors Terekos and Kronullys, decimating the enemy forces and disrupting the populations of Galara and Malokus. To this day and beyond, star-date: 2759, the Space Marine Corp ensures peace, protection and order, requiring only that all shall obey, resistance is futile, all who oppose shall suffer the consequences... Category:Player Factions